1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates generally to computer systems and data networking.
2. Description of the Background Art
Packets of data are transmitted over a network communication system between a server and client devices. These packets are received by a network interface and processed by the network stack at the server.
It is desirable for the network stack to operate efficiently and have a high rate of data transfer. The operational performance of the network stack is largely determined by the performance of network interface's hardware circuitry and software code.